


Crafting Bushes

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: What's better than a nice trip around nature?
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Crafting Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> Note: mentions of food. Also I didn’t fact check too much stuff (I only went to nature club like three years ago) so *do take everything with a grain of salt*

Ash raced uphill with a bundle of sticks in his arms, shuffling his way through piles of fallen leaves accumulated over the years. Pikachu hoisted a whole basket of twigs, straining to match Ash’s speed.

“You really don’t have to rush, Ash,” Burnet joked, dragging a long branch.

“Yeah, we’re here to have fun!” Kukui added, holding his hand up to the sunshine seeping through the trees. “We’ve got plenty of time before sunset!”

Ash simply laughed, patting the dry, flat ground, before hopping onto the fallen tree nearby. He climbed to the top of the root, letting Pikachu run onto his shoulder as he stared out over the forest. 

Both professors shook their heads in amusement. “Just don’t hurt yourself!”

After watching the wildlife for a few minutes, Ash and Pikachu jumped down next to the professors and set a long branch upright.

On instinct, Kukui scooched closer and helped Ash lean the branch against the fallen tree. 

Burnet gathered a pile of vegetation, smiling as Ash and Pikachu darted in and out of the shelter, grinning at Kukui from between the tree ribs.

Rolling his eyes, Kukui headed off. Burnet handed Ash a bunch of pine needles and grass, heaping her pile onto the tree frame. 

While Kukui gathered more branches for the frame and Burnet slathered on the covering, Ash and Pikachu ran around the site, bulldozing leaves into large piles. 

Burnet giggled when Ash and Pikachu deliberately smoothed leaves over their pretend shelter as if taping papers onto a wall. 

In the meanwhile, Kukui cleared around the area, overlapping gathered fallen tree bark over the holes in their leaf hut.

Ash shoved a pile of leaves into the shelter, leaping inside with a cackle. Pikachu joined him, chirping at the professors and sticking his paw out of the obvious gaps. 

Burnet and Kukui exchanged a glance, jokingly getting Pikachu out of the sight with more coverings.

Ash poked his head out from behind a pile of leaves as a door, asking, “Oh oh, what’s next?”

Kukui chuckled, patting Ash’s head before nodding to Burnet, who gestured to Ash to follow her. “I think you already know by now, Ash!”

Ash and Pikachu snickered, diving through the leaf pile and trotting next to Burnet. 

As Kukui bid them goodbye, Ash and Burnet ambled through the forest, marveling at the pokemon around.

Pikachu’s ears perked up, and Burnet chuckled. The trickling of water resounded around them. 

Ash and Burnet exchanged tips on finding water in the wild. Staying away from stagnant water. Collecting plant transpiration. Not drinking saltwater or eating snow. Boiling all water if possible. Following pokemon for possible water sources.

Hopping onto the ground, Pikachu sniffed the ground, trotting forward.

Ash and Burnet chuckled, identifying and taking plants as they went.

Lemon balm. Nettles. Spicebushes. Fiddleheads. Wild grapes. Mayapples. Clovers. Lilacs. 

Plantain weeds in the fields. Cattails swaying in a nearby pond. Japanese knotweeds, with its large round leaves invading the forest floor. 

Ash munched on a garlic mustard leaf, nose wrinkling at the taste. 

Burnet laughed, handing Ash another batch of garlic mustard plants before jokingly shooing him away to stare at a patch of bluish-green lichen. 

Pikachu held a sugar maple leaf in his mouth, following Ash back to the campsite. 

Kukui waved to Ash before cupping and huffing at a smoking tinder nest. 

They shared ridiculous ways of setting up a fire, all the way from using magnesium or flint to batteries and wool to the reflection of an ice cube; they had fun exchanging tips about predicting the weather, like finding the distance of a storm using lighting and thunder.

Flames danced in their eyes.

Tossing some dry grass into the fire, Kukui watched Pikachu cup an acorn in his paws. Ash poked at the fire with a small branch before letting it be engulfed. 

While Kukui built a rock barrier around the fire, he and Ash joked around, making pokemon move puns. 

Ash and Pikachu marveled at the fire.

Kukui shuffled to the side, dropping a baggie of pine nuts in Ash’s hands before greeting Burnet back. 

Ash tossed a few pine nuts, letting Pikachu catch them in his mouth. 

Burnet tucked a whole basket of clean ripe acorns in her bag for making acorn flour later (as you do) before making pine needle tea for all of them. 

With extra added honey, of course.

While Kukui made a dandelion flower crown for Ash, Ash and Pikachu made campfire cones with purple-stemmed mulberries.

Pikachu snuggled next to Ash, reveling in the warmth of story exchanging.

Oracion drifted through the air.

**Author's Note:**

> How's everyone been doing? I hope alright! 
> 
> Random trivia: there’s a poisonous plant called pokeweed, aka dragonberries. Their berries grow from green to dark purple, and there’s a *bunch* near my old school. Nostalgic.


End file.
